That Time
by Harikiya
Summary: One shots and Drabbles, ShisuixOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everyone! First of all, thank you so much for clicking on this story! Shisui is probably one of my favorite characters in Naruto even though not a lot is known about him. After reading some amazing Shisui fanfics, I was inspired to write a series of drabbles and one shots about him. Some chapters might have multiple parts and others might only be one shots. Either way, I will definitely make it clear which is which, by including a summary of the chapter in the beginning and if it is a continuation of a previous chapter. Also if chapters have the same title, it means it is a continuation, and read the authors note at the end to see if the next chapter will be a continuation of the last as well, but that does not always mean they will uploaded in order. Please keep in mind that I might/will expand of old chapters when the inspiration comes to me. Please let me know what you think and if you have any requests, either PM me or leave them in the reviews! As always, please review, favorite, and follow! Enjoy!

One more thing: All one shots and drabbles will centered around Shisui and my OC, Mayumi who is a Cloud ninja because I'm obsessed with Kumogakure! Okay, I'm done, I swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Mayumi is my character.

* * *

Summary: The morning after Mayumi reunites with Shisui after months apart. Non-Massacre.

* * *

 **Reunion: Morning**

Konohagakure

It is often said that people appear younger when they are sleeping, which holds true for Shisui Uchiha, Mayumi noted as she laid beside him in bed. A warm smile spread across her face as she gazed at her sleeping lover, his short hair fully mussed from her fingers last night and now stuck out in random directions. At that moment, Mayumi could have sworn he was the same boy she had seen in the photographs Lady Mikoto had shown her the last time she was in the Leaf.

It had been the first night in many months that she had fallen asleep beside her lover, a result of Kumogakure's sudden influx of missions that had caused her to see more kunai and mutilated bodies than Shisui's loving smile and kind eyes. Though it had been expected, she was one of the Raikage's most trusted ninja, therefore, she was assigned the most sensitive and dangerous missions. The success rate had been high, which positively impacted Kumo's reputation but negatively impacted Mayumi's personal relationship. In fact, Mayumi was certain she had not seen her lover for more than a cumulative two hours during the many months she was away.

As time went on, Mayumi became accustomed to not hearing from Shisui for as long as three months at a time. Luckily, mission requests in the Cloud began to slowly decrease, and while she still completed S-rank missions often, she was eventually able to take some time off. Part of this was due to Darui graciously offering to complete her assignment load for the time being, stating that she was well overdue for a break.

That was how she had ended up in the Leaf village late at night, and nearly giving Shisui a heart attack when she teleported into their apartment.

After he had recovered, she found herself lying back against the floor as he greedily attacked her mouth. Sending a message she had felt all too well: he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

The two ninja spend a considerate amount of time kissing, touching, teasing, and moaning on the living room floor before he had pulled her into his arms, walking towards the bedroom where they made love well into the early morning hours.

Mayumi shifted slightly, attempting to avoid the blinding sun rays streaming through the window across from them. She guessed that they must have slept well into the afternoon from the sun's high position in the sky. Sensing movement, Shisui tightened the arm he had draped around her waist and moved his face to nuzzle her neck before releasing a satisfied sigh. relaxing with a satisfied sigh. Mayumi smiled as she softly brushed her fingers through his dark hair.

Normally, she would have gotten up by now to make them breakfast (lunch in this case) but she had woken up alone for so many months that she couldn't resist cuddling with him for a little longer. Besides he was just so warm, she knew the rest of their modest apartment would appear cold to her despite it being a clear, warm spring day in Konoha.

Shifting her gaze around their bedroom, Mayumi noticed that he had not changed anything during her extended absence. In fact, she was sure the pile of dust bunnies in the corner had been there the last time she was in Konoha, which was eleven months ago. Sighing, Mayumi couldn't find it in herself to be angry at him for not cleaning, after all he had been promoted to ANBU captain, and was probably rarely in the village.

Mayumi surveyed the bedroom she had paid little attention to last night. The morning light forced her to see the full extent of her and Shisui's desperate desire for each other. She noted with a slight blush that they had made quite a mess last night, if the clothes that laid recklessly thrown around the room were any evidence of their pleasurable reunion.

As Mayumi continued listening to her lover's soft breathing, and remembered last night's activities, she realized just had much she not only missed Shisui but the Hidden Leaf Village as well. Without a doubt, Kumogakure is and will always be her home, the past few years has caused Mayumi to consider Konohagakure as her second home. The crystal blue skies and friendly smiles had thrown her off at first, but there was an unmistakable sense of camaraderie that everyone seemed to radiate that made it difficult for the most stone cold shinobi to ignore.

It suddenly hit Mayumi how quickly the last three years had flown by and as she nestled comfortably in Shisui's arms in their apartment overlooking the Leaf village, she was overwhelmed with a profound sense of happiness. Mayumi knew regardless of the amount of time she would have to spend separated from Shisui in the future, they would always find their way back to one another. Always.

She was abruptly dragged out of reminiscing when she felt light kisses being pressed against her neck. Glancing down, her emerald eyes clashed with onyx and her heart filled with so much love as his eyes conveyed to her what he did not say. What he did not have to say, _I've missed you, I'm so glad you're home_. All those words were effortlessly announced with a single glance filled with adoration.

Shisui continued kissing her neck, paying extra attention to her sweet spot as she tilted her head, allowing him more access to her body. Sightly softly, Mayumi gently pried his lips from her neck and connected them to her own lips as their tongues met gently caressing one another. Shisui momentarily pulled away to brace himself on his elbows, so he was directly on top of her, before reconnecting his lips to her eagerly awaiting one's. He began sucking and nibbling at her lower lip which caused Mayumi to let out a breathy moan, running her hands down his bare, sculpted chest. He groaned softly as their tongues battled for dominance, before her hands moved up from his chest to gently rest on each side of his face, pulling him closer and closer.

They kissed and kissed until it became clear they were in need of oxygen, reluctantly separating as both lovers gazed into each other's eyes, panting quietly.

Shisui gently rested his forehead against Mayumi's as he raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek.

His eyes conveyed the love and desire he felt for only her, before whispering "Morning."

* * *

Author's note: Well… what did you think? The next chapter will be a rated M and you know what that means ;) Yup! Morning sex with Shisui because who doesn't want that, amiright? Anyways, I have practically zero experience writing smut scenes so please please be kind! Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot to me! This chapter includes a sex scene, if you don't like, don't read. As always, please review, favorite, and follow! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Mayumi is my character.

* * *

Summary: Part two of Reunion. Beware, this chapter includes a sex scene. Non-Massacre.

* * *

 **Reunion: Passion**

Konohagakure

Mayumi let out a contented sigh as Shisui gentle pressed soft kisses down the side of her neck and onto her collarbones. The hand that was resting on her stomach slowly moved up her body before cupping her right breast, using his thumb to lightly massage her nipple.

She let out a soft moan as Shisui switched his attention to her left nipple as Mayumi ran her fingers through his already tousled dark hair.

Placing both hands on each side of his face, she gently pulled his head up and pressed her lips to his. It was a kiss filled with so much passion and desire for the other that is was almost overwhelming. As the two lovers kissed, Mayumi slid her hands over the hard contours of Shisui's well defined back, memorizing every inch of his skin. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, outlining the muscles she knew by heart. Shisui let out a satisfied moan as she continued running her hands over his muscular body.

Without breaking their kiss, Shisui gently reached down and she felt him spreading her legs. A burst of heat rose to her face as she felt his hand gently rubbing her entrance. Her moans increased once he rubbed his thumb against her swollen cilt, back and forth in the slow, steady manner that had her squirming beneath him, begging him for more.

"Shisui… stop… teasing me." Mayumi managed to say before she was interrupted when Shisui suddenly thrusted two fingers into her warm vagina, causing her to throw her head back onto the pillow, releasing a loud moan.

Shisui added another finger into her, pumping faster as he responded with a smirk, "I don't know what you mean love." Though he was unsure of Mayumi had heard is answer at all, her moans filling up the room. She had her head thrown back and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her dark purple hair was spread out in every direction, making it look like she was laying on a purple flower.

Just when he felt her walls being to tighten around his finger and her legs locking up, he abruptly removed them, satisfied by her groan of disapproval.

In the next second, Shisui was buried deep within Mayumi's warm walls and the two lovers let out delighted moans as their bodies became connected in the most intimate way.

Though Shisui had intended to go slowly at first, to give her the most pleasure, the thought soon left his head as he stared down at her, writhing beanthete him. Begging with her breathy moans and body to give her _more_.

Shisui gripped Mayumi's legs, holding them in place as he continued thrusting into her with at vicious pace. The only sound in the room was the sound of slick bodies colliding over and over again along with the moans of two lovers.

Shisui knew his release was coming soon but he continued to pound into Mayumi, determined to satisfy her needs before his own. It wouldn't be too long now, he could feel her walls continuing to tighten around him and after a couple more thrusts, he heard her let out a loud moan, screaming his name as she rode out her high. That was enough to send Shisui over the edge and he roughly kissed her as he released himself inside her.

Collapsing on top of her, he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder, gently nibbling her neck and ears as he felt her bury her hands in his hair.

Both lovers laid completely still, attempting to catch their breath. After a few moments, Shisui placed a gentle kiss on Mayumi's cheek before rolling off of her. Then he slipped an arm under her, dragging her over so that her head would be resting on his chest.

He brushed a few strands of violet hair from her forehead before kissing another kiss on her swollen lips.

Mayumi placed a hand on Shisui's chest, gently tracing the outlines of his body before resting her hand right over his heart. He draped an arm over her waist to bring her even closer, his body still tingling from their love making session. Looking up at him, Mayumi smiled as she saw his beautiful onyx eyes fill with so much love. She knew that with him, she was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate it. Here's another update, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Mayumi is my character.

* * *

Summary: Proposal, oneshot. Non-Massacre.

* * *

 **Proposal**

Kumogakure

He was Shisui Uchiha. He was Shisui of the Body Flicker. He kicked Itachi's butt the last time they sparred.

He was an Uchiha.

And he was currently standing in front of the Fourth Raikage, shaking uncontrollably while desperately curbing the desire to curl up into a ball in front of the enormous man. He could feel sweat forming on his skin, and mentally thanked the founders of the Uchiha clan for picking dark colors for their traditional outfit. Right now, he could not afford any more embarrassment. There would be plenty of time for that when he left the office. _If he left the office_ , his conscious states unhelpfully. Subconsciously, his eyes dart to the weights on the Raikage's wrists, one punch from the man would reduce Shisui to nothing but a pile of broken bones.

A thick silence filled the room and Shisui was positive everyone could hear his teeth chattering. No one had said a word since he had announced his reason for arriving in the Hidden Cloud village unexpectedly a few hours ago. His announcement had causes the Raikage to freeze in his seat, though Shisui didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign. On one hand, Shisui was relieved the Raikage had not immediately let out his infamous battle cry and cloak himself with lightning armour before attacking Shisui, but now he wasn't sure if he should be relieved. Lord Raikage was just as intimating on the battlefield as he was when he was silent. In fact, he had been studying the Uchiha intensely for the last five minutes, enough time for Shisui is sweat out half of his body weight and form a small puddle of water on the floor. Perhaps he had been foolishly hopeful. Originally, he had taken the Raikage's silence as a good sign, after all he wasn't being violently pummeled by a lightning cloaked fist right? However, as the seconds ticked by and nobody in the office moved, Shisui grew convinced that the Raikage was silently calculating the best way to kill him while avoiding war with the Leaf village. Shisui's face paled that the thought and the puddle of sweat grew at his feet.

Mabui stood behind the Raikage, giving Shisui what he thought was suppose to be an encouraging smile but there was the unmistakable hint of fear in her eyes. In all likelihood, she was probably thinking about the fact that she would have to order more desks for the Raikage after Shisui was smashed into it. Shisui briefly wondered if Mabui would be willing to order him new body parts while she was at it. Darui was seated on one of the sofas lining the wall, looking incredibly bored, though that how he always looked. The Raikage's right hand man could give Kakashi Hatake a run for his money.

After what felt like an eternity, the Raikage let out a low hum.

Shisui froze, ready for a giant strike of lightning to drill him into the ground. In all his years of being a shinobi, Shisui had seen many things but always maintained a calm mentality. He never imagined he would be so terrified of the otherwise civil situation. In Lord Raikage's defense, the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade was scary, but he had immediately known how to avoid her princess-like temper and monstrous strength. A large majority of the time, it included lots of sake and gambling. Unpleasant but easy solutions, however, the Fourth Raikage was just plain unpredictable. In fact, Mayumi had told Shisui on many occasions that the only thing predictable about Lord Raikage was that he was going to lose his temper and with smash a desk or a window. Shisui realized with dread that Lord Raikage would not only lose his temper but Shisui might also lose his life.

Perhaps he should have brought the Raikage some sake as a gift, but he had been so excited that the thought completely eluded him.

As the Raikage continued to stare him down, Shisui wished he had planned this better, but there was a short window of time in which Shisui had to arrive in Kumogakure while Mayumi was out on a mission. Looking back, he realized that the expression of fear and panic Itachi had expressed while Shisui told him about his plan was not directed towards Mayumi's response to Shisui's question but rather, Itachi was rightfully concerned about what Lord Raikage's reaction would be. Lord Raikage had been a father like figure to Mayumi and during the Third Great Shinobi War, she had served under his father, the previous Raikage.

While his arrival was seen as a surprise, Shisui grumbled in his head that his request should not be such a _huge_ shock. He had been dating Mayumi for _more than five years_ , starting when they were sixteen to their current age of twenty-one. Perhaps some people thought they were still young, but they were high ranking shinobi. He was a captain in the ANBU and she was the Raikage's top shinobi along with Darui. Death was always on their heels and Shisui wanted to swear the most intimate oath with the woman he loved more than anything. The woman he had loved since he first set his eyes on her.

That was precisely why he ended up taking his vacation early and entusicatically packed two weeks worth of supplies for the trip ahead. Shisui vividly remembered the worried look Itachi wore as the pair walked towards the village gates. Itachi had repeatedly suggested Shisui formulate a more elaborate plan that did not involve barging into the Hidden Cloud village, emphasizing that the Raikage was not a patient man. Casually, Shisui had brushed aside his friend's worry, stating that the Raikage knew him quite well and would be understanding.

Now standing in what could possibly be the worst silence of his life, Shisui wished he had taken Itachi's advice more seriously. _Oh well, it's too late now_ , Shisui thought.

Shisui gulped nervously before attempting to talk, willing his voice to remain steady but knowing that he sounded like petrified mouse, "S-sir?"

The giant man leaned back as he narrowed his eyes at Shisui, "So, you request my approval to ask for Mayumi's hand in marriage?" He spoke in a loud voice.

Shisui couldn't help but notice how the lighting seems to flicker as the Raikage spoke. _This is definitely not a good sign,_ he thought.

Despite his growing fear, Shisui managed to answer in a steady voice, "Yes sir, I love her. I know it would mean a lot to her if you approval," he said "It would mean a lot to me."

There was a pause, "You are aware that you serve different villages. More importantly, she is considered an outsider to your clan, I doubt they would accept her easily."

Shisui swallowed, it was true he didn't have it as bad as Itachi when it came to future partners, but he was still a prominent member of the clan and was expected to marry inside the clan. However, Shisui had fiercely fought against that and since he was one of the leading members that helped forge a better relationship between the Uchiha and the village, Lord Fugaku had allowed him to court Mayumi. "Both myself and my clan are well aware of this. However, over the past few years, Mayumi as served as a Cloud ambassador, and her skills have greatly benefited the Leaf. She has not only gained the trust of the village and the Uchiha clan but has become beloved as well." Shisui mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering once during his response.

Lord Raikage seemed to mull over Shisui's response before asking him, "That may very well be true, but where will you both live? You cannot continue to travel back and forth between villages every few months, especially if you are to start a family. Sooner or later, you both will have to make a decision. If Mayumi goes to the Cloud, we lose an invaluable shinobi, but if you choose to live in Kumo, I highly doubt Lady Tsunade and Lord Fugaku will easily allow it."

Shisui had been expecting and dreading those questions. During his relationship with Mayumi, the pair had often spent months apart, each serving their respective villages and only during vacations and on diplomatic missions did they get to see each other. Still, he proudly noted that they made it work. He had to admit that Lord Raikage had a point, they couldn't keep doing that forever, especially if they were to have children.

Shisui knew he needed to formulate his response carefully, "Regarding our living arrangements, I agree that we would eventually have to pick a village and I am certain Mayumi and I will come up with a solution that will satisfy both ourselves and our villages. If Mayumi lives in the Leaf, she would undoubtedly be a great asset and if I were to live in the Cloud, I hope to be of service in any way possible. Either way, I'm sure the alliance between both villages will only continue to strengthen. Regardless of where we will live, any children we have experience both villages, and have a pride from being from both."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shisui could see Darui nodding in approval and the smile on Mabui's face. He knew the two of them would back him up if necessary.

 _I might actually make it out alive_ , Shisui thought.

The next sequence of events rendered Shisui completely unable to form both words and actions.

There was a puff of smoke along with a chakra signature Shisui knew all too well who it belonged to. Mayumi had returned.

Two things were said in unison.

"Mission completed, Lord Raikage."

"Permission granted."

Then a pause.

"Shisui?"

He could practically feel her confusion as he stood perfectly still in front of her. Whether she was confused about his presence in Kumogakure or what Lord Raikage had just said, he wasn't sure. _Probably both_ , he thought.

Regardless of Mayumi's confusion, Shisui knew what the Raikage was talking about and that was more than enough. With a relieved sigh, Shisui gave the Raikage a low bow and then turned to his lover with a giant smile, "See you in our apartment love."

Then he flickered away, leaving a very confused Mayumi staring at the empty spot in front of her.

She looked up, silently asking for an explanation but all she got was a excited smile from Mabui, a lazy greeting from Darui, and a nod of approval from Lord Raikage.

* * *

Author's note: I was originally planning on writing something sad but this wrote itself, literally. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
